


Another Touch

by replicanon



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Platonic Sex, Post-Canon, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: Things escalate during one of the Riku replica's petting sessions. Fortunately, it's a pleasant experience for all.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku/Riku Replica/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Another Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Sex fits better than Friends With Benefits so that's the tag we're going with.
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

It'd started the same as their usual sessions—Riku sitting on the floor of his other self's bedroom, ready to have his aches and pains pet away. Naminé had decided to brush his hair this time, soothing his scalp in preparation for the coming affection. Sora had curled in his lap, his weight grounding, his body warm. Their combined efforts had already put him in a stupor, waiting in a daze for the return of their group's last member.

The other Riku returned swiftly, set their snacks and drinks on his bedside table. Sometimes they ate before and sometimes they ate after, but either way he always liked to have food and drink on hand. Riku thought that was wise. _I wouldn't want to have to get up and fetch things when we were done. Not after something like this._

They began once all their group gathered in the nest of pillows upon the floor. Riku sighed, grateful for the hands rubbing his cheeks, carding through his hair. Fingers splayed across his chest, touching and toying with him. Something soft pressed against his back—Naminé's chest, he realized. His three friends took the pain from his replica body, poured love and light into all the shattered spaces. Their touch left Riku squirming, gasping, so many noises spilling out, all pleasure.

There was something different though, something he didn't understand. Nothing changed in the way they touched him, but still Riku's body reacted strangely. The warmth that usually filled his body turned to heat instead, running up and down his limbs to pool inside his stomach. It reminded him of how he felt waking up recently; tense and agitated, longing for something more.

_Another touch?..._

He remembered dreams.

He dreamed of Sora, the clash of their swords swiftly devolving into scrapping on the sand. Their bodies writhed against each other, grinding just a little too hard as they struggled, touch turning tender just a little too fast. The sound of Sora's panting rung in Riku's ears long after he woke.

He dreamed of Naminé putting his pieces back together; the way she paused on each one, rubbing it gently, finding the places that made him shiver as she slotted him back together. Sometimes, he wondered if she only fixed him to pull him apart again, tearing him asunder in sweeter ways each time.

He dreamed of Riku pressed against him, not a drop of space between them. They were naked and he didn't know why, but that didn't stop them pulling each other closer, holding on and pressing down as if they were trying to become one. He couldn't figure out why they had to do it this way, but it felt good nonetheless.

Everything came flooding back as his friends ran their hands all over him. The touch that had soothed his aches now ignited an inferno in his stomach, and his moans pitched higher. His heart thundered as hands stroked his hair, down his body and—he wanted bodies surrounding him, pressing against him, into him, he wanted—

"Oh," Naminé breathed

"Wow," Sora agreed.

"Yeah," the other Riku finished, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Y'know, I expected this."

"Because he's like you?" Naminé giggled.

"Uh..."

"Needs it super gentle or super rough," Sora said, smiled, "and he gets all pent up just like you too!"

"I wonder what sort of dreams he's been having?"

"Naminé, shush," the other Riku huffed.

"Need," Riku murmured, mind hazy. He glanced down to see a bulge in his pants, unsure of what it meant. "I need...please...trust..."

His friends hushed him, shifted positions until he was settled between Riku's legs, back to his chest. They returned to petting him, but something had changed. The intent was different; hands stroked more firmly, more deliberate in the places they chose to touch. Naminé slid close on his left, Sora on his right, their bodies rubbing up against his while the other Riku's hand trailed down, down until it stopped between his legs.

Just that pressure was already too much. When Riku ground his palm into his crotch he moaned, whined as he caressed him. That gentle rub overwhelmed him, left him writhing as Naminé and Sora humped his legs, chests soft against his arms on either side. They decorated his neck and cheeks with little kisses—too chaste and sweet for what they were doing. Their love overwhelmed him, their touch melting him down to nothing but pleasure. 

Whispers passed above his head, requests and instructions traded back and forth. Riku felt so good, too good, skin burning, tingling. He pressed into their hands, their bodies, and answered yes to all their questions. Shame tangled with desire only once, when his pants were unbuttoned and dragged down his legs. Yet the moment they were gone he felt good, body open, loose, wanting. He drowned in that feeling.

He had no strength to help them move him, could only allow himself to be manhandled. Sora lifted one of his legs and leaned in to nuzzle his face, toyed with a nipple. Naminé had her cheek against the other, snuggling up to his chest while her hand slid down past the small of his back to cup him gently. The other Riku, still behind him, had his fingers wrapped around him, squeezing just so. Riku choked, gasped, spread his legs wider, begging wordlessly for more.

It was all so much, too much. The heat pooled and overflowed, golden sensation rushing through his body as he cried out, drowned in warmth and pleasure.

They pet him as he came down from his high, as careful and chaste as before. They tidied him up and gave him his drink and a snack, then tucked him into bed, nestling all around. Safe and soothed, Riku dozed.

"Sweet dreams," they whispered. Riku smiled. 

_With you, I'm sure they will be._


End file.
